Un nuevo residente
by atthesea
Summary: Bilbo acaba de regresar a Hobbiton después de su larga aventura, pero el recibimiento no es el que espera. Creyendo que volvería a su monótona vida, tampoco se espera a un pequeño hobbit revoloteando en su casa.


Un nuevo residente

En un agujero en el suelo, vivía Bilbo Bolsón.

Un hobbit nada peculiar, que llevaba una vida normal en su pequeño agujero hobbit en la colina de Hobbiton. Eso es si no fuera porque un año atrás desapareció y volvió sin que nadie se lo esperase.

Muchos lo habían dado ya por muerto, e incluso comenzaron a subastar sus cosas:

-El pobre Bolsón no volverá, allá donde se haya ido. Es una lástima que no tenga descendencia, estaría mal que se desperdiciaran todas sus cosas- dijo un vecino inspeccionando los cajones de su cocina. Los vecinos, preocupados y cansados de esperar noticias de él, habían decidido entrar en su casa forzando la puerta, pero Bilbo no estaba allí.

-Os lo dije. Bilbo Bolsón está muerto- respondió con altanería Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón, quien se mostraba orgullosa de haber acertado en su paradero-. Y además desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Yo le vi correr hacia el bosque. Dijo algo de que iba hacia una aventura…- comentó Ham Gamyi, un hobbit ducho en la agricultura con quien Bilbo solía tener más confianza.

-¿Ves?- dijo Lobelia-. Se le ha ido la pinza. Seguro que en cuanto salió de la Comarca, algún lobo huargo o alguna bestia del norte se lo comió y hemos estado aquí esperando como tontos a que viniera. – Entonces, se aproximó a uno de los cajones donde sabía que Bilbo guardaba esas preciadas cucharas de plata.- Como bien has dicho, Boffin, sería una lástima que esto se oxidara…

-¡Deja eso donde está!

Todos los hobbits presentes se sobresaltaron. La voz provenía del dueño de la casa: Bilbo Bolsón. Allí en la puerta, se sostenía mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Había venido corriendo en cuanto vio la larga cola de gente esperando para entrar en su casa, algunos ya con sus cosas sobre sus manos.

-¿No me habéis oído? He dicho que dejéis todo donde estaba. ¡Esta es mi casa!

Lobelia fue la única que dejó de estar boquiabierta ante la aparición de Bilbo después de tantos meses, y se mostró a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo te atreves a irte un año sin dar explicaciones? ¡Hemos pensado que estabas muerto!

-¡Pues ya ves que no! – Entonces se fijó en un vecino que llevaba un cofre en sus manos. Se acercó a él y se lo arrebató-. Y aunque así fuera, eso no os da el derecho de venir a mi casa y arrebatarme mis pertenencias.

Lobelia no era de las que daban su brazo a torcer y siguió encarándose contra Bilbo.

-No estaríamos aquí si nos hubieras avisado o algo.

-¿Cómo quieres que te avise si estoy lejos, no, lejísimos de aquí? A ver, explicadme por qué habéis entrado en mi casa. Boffin.

El nombrado se encogió de hombros, parecía avergonzado de ser partícipe de aquel "allanamiento".

-Pues verás, Bilbo, eh…no sabíamos nada de ti y queríamos comprobar si seguías en casa, así que… forzamos tu puerta….

-¿Forzasteis mi puerta?- susurró.

-…y efectivamente, no estabas aquí… Y ya…bueno…Todos los vecinos empezamos a preocuparnos y fue entonces cuando apareció el subastador.

-¿Un subastador? –preguntó Bilbo atónito-. No me lo puedo creer. O sea, ¿dejo mi casa cerrada porque voy a estar fuera un tiempo y todo lo que se os ocurre es venir y entrar sin permiso como Pedro por su casa? – Bilbo soltó una risa, aquella situación le resultaba imposible de creer-. Esto…esto no tiene lógica por ningún lado.

-Claro que no tiene lógica.- Sacó Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón su vozarrón.- No estaríamos aquí si a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido la tontería de ir en una "aventura". A ver, ¿a dónde fuiste?

La demanda de Lobelia provocó que Bilbo riera nervioso, murmurando "que que a dónde he ido…", como si la hobbit hubiera preguntado una estupidez. Pero lo cierto era que tenía razón. Todos los hobbits se cuestionaban lo mismo y ahora que el señor Bilbo Bolsón había regresado a la Comarca, deseaban que les despejara sus dudas.

Bilbo entonces se puso serio.

-Eso no te concierne.

Lobelia soltó una risotada.

-¡Que no me concierne, dice! Serás caradura… ¡Aquí nosotros preocupados por ti y tú regresas y te presentas así como así y encima sin dar explicaciones!

-No- se defendió Bilbo-. Las explicaciones aquí deberíais dármelas vosotros. ¿Qué es esto de entrar en casa de gente ajena que está de viaje y subastar todas sus cosas?

Pero aunque Bilbo creyera que iba a salir ganando en la discusión, no contaba con que Lobelia siempre tenía la última palabra.

-Porque no tienes descendencia, Bilbo. Nadie heredaría todo esto.

A pesar de que Lobelia seguía sin tener razón, Bilbo no fue capaz de responderle a eso.

* * *

Esa noche, Bilbo había preparado una cena abundante. Acostumbrado a tener que cenar la misma cantidad que los enanos, le resultaba extraño volver a habituarse a sus platos de hobbit.

Paseaba el tenedor por el plato pensando en lo ocurrido esa tarde. Por más que le costara admitirlo, que jamás lo admitiría delante de nadie, ni siquiera de sí mismo, pero que en el fondo sabía que tenía que admitirlo, Lobelia Sacovilla tenía razón.

Bilbo siempre había estado solo. Excepto cuando era pequeño, claro, tenía a su madre. Pero desde que murió, siendo él todavía un joven que hacía poco había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, había estado solo.

Recordó entonces los días antes de su aventura.

Siempre que iba al mercado, veía a los demás hobbits charlar animadamente entre ellos. Los niños tenían sus amigos, las madres por esa razón también se hicieron amigas, y el resto se conocía con anterioridad por sus quedadas para beber cerveza en casa. Pero Bilbo no era como ellos.

Lo que Bilbo intuía (y llevaba la verdad) era que los vecinos habían chismorreado sobre su cambio de carácter. Comparaban lo gracioso y alegre y extrovertido que era de pequeño, sin importarle ensuciarse la ropa y siempre siendo el centro de atención, con respecto a cómo era ahora...

Bilbo se había vuelto más cerrado, incluso vergonzoso cuando se trataba de hablar de sí mismo. Ya casi no se relacionaba con nadie. Simplemente iba de un sitio a otro, dando los buenos días o las buenas tardes, y para casa.

Pero no era que Bilbo no quisiera nada con los demás, sino que había perdido ese entusiasmo que tanto lo acompañaba cuando era un niño. Por eso se excusó con Gandalf sobre no querer partir a una aventura. No quería problemas y, aunque Gandalf no lo creyera, tenía que guardar la casa de sus padres.

No le molestaba estar solo, ya se había habituado a ello. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era la de sentirse solo.

Entonces Bilbo se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Él no tenía más familia.

Ni primos, ni hermanos…ni hijos.

Lo que Lobelia le había dicho esa mañana, lo había dejado ausente en sus pensamientos. Claro. Él estaba solo porque no tenía a nadie. A nadie con quien compartir su casa y sus cosas. A nadie a quien dárselo verdaderamente.

Sin embargo, había alguien.

Un niño de la familia Bolsón cuyos padres había perdido a edad temprana, a los trece años, cuando era un niño en la vida de un hobbit.

Un hijo de sus primos, su primo segundo, o su sobrino: Frodo Bolsón.

Y a Bilbo se le había ocurrido una idea que podía salvar a ambos.

* * *

-¿Qué? – espetó Lobelia - ¿Quieres llevar a Frodo contigo?

Bilbo asintió.

Lobelia se rio.

-Pero si no sabes cuidar de ti- dijo señalando su aspecto algo desgarbado. Claro, era imposible no despeinarse y hacerse algún rasguño en el viaje de vuelta-, ¿cómo vas a cuidar a un niño?

-Lobelia, estoy hablando en serio. Frodo no tiene con quien quedarse, así que- dijo sacando un trozo de papel antiguo- y según el árbol familiar, me corresponde a mí ser su tutor.

Lobelia miró el árbol con el ceño fruncido.

Bilbo continuó su insistencia.

-Además, eso es algo que no te corresponde a ti decidir.

Lobelia alzó las cejas.

-Por una vez, señor Bolsón, tienes razón. ¡Frodo!

El pequeño hobbit llegó corriendo al lado de la Sacovilla-Bolsón. Bilbo lo observó.

Frodo era el típico niño hobbit que nunca perdía la alegría y el entusiasmo por nada. Pese a haber sufrido una gran pérdida, el niño tenía toda la pinta de tener el valor para seguir adelante sin perder la sonrisa. Casi igual que él.

Lobelia miró a Bilbo con una mirada inquisidora, que éste le correspondió igual.

-Frodo, cariño, ¿te gustaría quedarte con nosotros, los Sacovilla-Bolsón, o prefieres irte con tu tío, gruñon, en su fría y solitaria casa?

"Mira que le gusta exagerar… Cómo odio a esta mujer" pensaba Bilbo cabreado sin darse cuenta de que Frodo lo estaba observando.

Frodo no tardó mucho tiempo en contestar, eligiendo finalmente a Bilbo para sorpresa de Lobelia y el propio Bilbo.

-Quiero quedarme con el tío.

-¡Pero Frodo! Si apenas conoces a tu tío Bilbo…

-¡Bilbo! – exclamó echándose a sus brazos que Bilbo tomó con torpeza ante la repentina alegría del pequeño.

-Ho-hola, pequeño.

Frodo no dejaba de sonreírle y Bilbo no sabía por qué.

-¡Frodo! ¿Qué te he dicho de mantener la compostura?

El pequeño enseguida soltó a Bilbo y se marchó al lado de Lobelia, con el rostro apenado. Lobelia lo miró.

-¿Qué se dice?

Frodo miró a Bilbo y después bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, señor.

Bilbo frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Hombre, no querrás que el niño esté educado de mala manera. Bastante tiene ya con que es medio Brandigamo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Es solo un niño.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que no deberías hablar así delante de él.

Lobelia se puso dramática.

-Oh, tú no sabes cómo este chiquillo. Lo destroza todo. Se pasa todo el día correteando de aquí para allá y luego llega a casa todo manchado de tierra. ¡Hasta come con las manos!

Lobelia siguió contando las travesuras del pequeño, pero Bilbo no la escuchaba. Miró a Frodo y se vio a sí mismo. Aquel niño Bolsón Brandigamo era igual que él.

Era normal que fuera así, todos los niños debían de ser libres para jugar y divertirse. Pero Lobelia detestaba esa actitud. Bilbo lo sabía muy bien.

-Para el carro, Lobelia. ¿No te parece que es normal que Frodo sea así?- preguntó con tono infantil.- Es solo un niño.

-Es un mocoso- le respondió agriamente-. Sólo se dedica a molestar. Mira, si tanto lo quieres, quédatelo.

Frodo abrió los ojos sorprendido y después los fijó en los de Bilbo.

Aquello había tomado a Bilbo por sorpresa. A decir verdad, la idea que se le había ocurrido anoche era quedarse con Frodo (que se había enterado de que hacía unos días había quedado huérfano) para que fuera su heredero. Pero había otro motivo mucho mayor:

Ya no estaría solo.

Después de aquella aventura hasta la Montaña Solitaria, Bilbo se había acostumbrado a tener la presencia de revoltosos metiéndole en problemas y recorriendo grandes caminos. Y haber pensado que todo eso había quedado atrás y tendría que volver a su vida tranquila, pacífica, silenciosa y monótona… La simple idea le producía escalofríos.

Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Frodo y le sonrió.

-Frodo, no sé si sabes que...-dijo sin saber cómo expresarse- bueno…que tus padres ya no están aquí. – Frodo no respondió-. Y, ehm… me preguntaba si, como yo soy tu familiar más próximo, si… querías venir a vivir conmigo, y ser mi heredero.

Eso último no lo entendería Frodo, se corrigió Bilbo mentalmente. Pero para su sorpresa, el pequeño le regaló su mejor sonrisa y se echó a sus brazos felizmente.

-¡Sí, tito Bilbo!

Bilbo sonrió ante el que sería su nuevo nombre a partir de ahora. Lobelia bufó y murmuró algo como "tal para cual", pero a Bilbo no le importó. Había regresado sano y salvo a casa, y, aunque su recibimiento no había sido el esperado, se alegraba de ver que ya no volvería a estar solo como antes. Ya no. Pues cierto pequeño hobbit se encargaría de revolverle la casa y obligarlo a salir a recorrer aventuras.

Aunque sólo fuera al bosque de al lado.

* * *

Este relato se ubica entre la historia de El Hobbit y El Señor de los Anillos_._ Muy a mi pesar debo decir que no he terminado la saga de El Señor de los Anillos, y sólo me he bastado de las películas; a diferencia de El Hobbit, de cuya historia estoy más enterada.

Siento si hay cosas que no concuerdan o personajes que tienen una caracterización diferente o exagerada; pero era necesario para la creación de este one-shot.

Espero que os haya gustado

Nymph ~


End file.
